


Top Couples Project

by CTippy



Category: Anne with an E (TV), Emma (2020), Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, M/M, Video, multicouples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Go Vote for your favourite couples!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Top Couples Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Since I don't know how much I'll be editing in the next few months, apart from the requests left for the VU event, I've thought of doing this project that many vidders have done and are doing, so you get to decide what I will vid next!  
> Basically, you'll find a link to a google document with a poll in it where you can vote for all the couples you want me to vid in the future. The most voted couples will be part of a multicouple video and I may also choose to dedicate a video to the top 3 couples if I'll feel so inclined. I won't give myself a specific deadline for this kind of project, as soon as inspiration hits me, I'll get to work.

  
  
[Go vote for your favourite couples!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfjQaBhs-bXoKAvbhQjK3fwPc-OxK9ZNhum-5VAHxQZpPNihQ/viewform)


End file.
